


【贺红】三十七号桌先生

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【贺红】三十七号桌先生

1.

这个小镇有一家很别致的中餐厅，开了有多久，谁也不知道。

它的规模很小，菜单也是格外的固定化，按理说像现在这样浮躁的社会里，这样的小餐厅生意总是不大乐观的。

然而它似乎又有一些不一样——暗黑的木头制成一张张小巧的桌子，每日里被擦得清清爽爽，这处有着拼桌的大地方也有偏僻的小角落，墙面上贴着各式各样的便利贴，上头有着不同的字体不同语言的留言，间或的隔断里还放着几本书目，地上的白色瓷砖总是被浅黄色的灯光晕染，于是这间小餐厅看起来就像是夜里母亲特意点亮的一盏小灯。

这样温暖如家庭一样的餐厅格外收到欢迎，很多顾客来来往往，进进出出，久之彼此就好像是朋友一样，甚至还有了自己固定的桌位。

在这样的餐厅里，总是会有很多的故事，很多的喜怒哀乐，很多的人间冷暖。

这些故事或者正在发生，亦或者正在路上冒雨前行。

2.

莫关山是这间餐厅的厨师，在这里已经工作两年了，各式的饭菜都非常上手，只是脾气有些暴，而且不爱多话。

第一次见过他面的人总是会被他凶狠的长相给吓到，尤其是那总也解不开的眉头，看上去简直是凶神恶煞。

可若是相处久了慢慢就会发现，其实他内里还是一个相当温和的人。

当初也有一些人故意找茬点一些其他的菜，莫关山直接就从厨房拎着菜刀便出来了。

——“要吃这些菜就去别家，老子不会做。”

从此一战成名。

3.

当然也有例外，他偶尔也会做些菜单之外的东西。

4.

那个例外就叫做三十七号桌先生。

5.

之所以这么称呼他，是因为他每次都会选择坐在最偏远的三十七号桌，那里靠近后厨的部分，但是因为被隔断给绕开来，所以就显得格外得远。

而且这位客人格外的神秘，每次到店里都是差不多快做完最后夜间生意的时间，墨镜和口罩从来不肯摘下，而若是为了看他的模样特意跑去三十七号桌又太过刻意，难免侵犯到对方的隐私，因而到最后除了性别之外，对于他的其他资料根本无从知晓。

唯一能晓得的只有他的声音，而唯一能看见的只有他的手，可就算如此，春心萌动的服务员们总是对这位三十七号桌先生格外关注。

“他的声音好有磁性好好听！你说他是不是什么明星啊？还是广播节目主持人？”

“他的手也好漂亮，手指细长，手背白嫩，骨节分明，明显保养得当，而且他的身材也是一级棒啊！那个身高比我们的主厨还要高好多，说不定是模特呢？”

6.

当然，虽然这些女生的八卦确实引起了莫关山的注意，但成为例外的原因的并不是这个。

三十七号桌先生来的时间点总是很晚了，这个时候店里几乎只有零星的一些人，就连服务员也都已经陆续赶回家了，所以就算他兼职两边的任务也没多大的问题。

他发觉这个三十七号先生永远点的都是一些面食，七天里他只来周末的两天，每次点的都是最便宜的清汤面。

这么爱面食，难道他是北方人么？

看他的衣着明显都价格不菲，为什么总是点清汤面呢？

7.

在对方来店里的第十个周末，莫关山终于忍不住问了出来。

终于等到了对方的回答。

“因为要保护嗓子，不能吃辛辣的东西，而且胃也不是很好。”

说着他拿出身边的一小瓶胃药晃了晃。

墨镜和口罩遮去了他三分之二的脸，他的声音很轻很柔，仿佛是清晨现磨的咖啡，有着叫人回味无穷的醇香和扑面而来的温柔，甚至可以看到那里头被揉进的牛奶荡漾出波浪。

8.

人对于美的鉴赏总是与生俱来的，而且对于美好的事物总是会有格外的偏爱和追求，便是谁都不能免俗。

于是从第十一个星期五开始，莫关山总是会在后厨偷偷准备一个小小的砂锅。

9.

新鲜的越前米，一颗颗小巧玲珑，白汪汪的颜色漾开一波清水。

用手仔细淘洗，轻轻摩擦搅拌，过滤去一度，再留下些许的水继续轻柔的揉擦。

三遍之后，淘米水渐渐澄澈，放置在一旁用饭勺慢慢搅拌，使每一颗米都晶莹透亮。

煮上一锅水，等待烧开，备好山楂干，剥干净莲子，去除里头的心，放在一旁的冷水里泡软。

莫关山看了一下时间，已经九点，顺手捏了一下莲子和山楂的硬度，便在锅中倒入涨开了的米，大火煮上二十分钟。

此时已经需要开店迎接繁忙的晚归人，夜晚绚丽的灯光慢慢点亮，热闹了一天的城市终于渐渐安歇疲惫。

倒入准备好的佐料，转成小火开始熬制。

等到下一次开盖的时候，扑面而来的便会是浓浓的枣香。

10.

十点，推门拉开带着上头的铃铛叮咚响，三十七号桌先生来了。

11.

收盘时，一张黄色的便签连同钱一起留在了桌上。

——感谢你的粥。

12.

从此餐厅多了一个专属的菜单，莫关山熬粥的时候并没有避讳什么人，因而有几个服务员也知道这件事，一颗八卦之心便又开始熊熊燃烧。

终于也还真让她们找到了机会。

13.

有几个他的大学同学特意赶来餐厅吃饭，当时开了两瓶小酒，便把莫关山的家底给翻的一干二净。

“这小子当年大学的时候可是风靡全校啊啧啧啧。”

“我记得你当时是19天乐队的鼓手吧，真是帅气的不行，仿着当年流行的那个外国的啥乐队，打着那架子鼓是真屌哈哈哈。”

莫关山看了他们一眼，不由啧了一声：“奇想乐队。”

“对对对！就是那个！我记得那个键盘手是见一？现在好像出国啦，也不知道在什么地方。”

那位老同学笑着扯过一个黑长直的小姑娘，轻声道。

“当时全校起码有九成的女生追他们的每场演出，还有人特意来签约，就这红毛！性子大的不行，死活不肯签，说什么为了摇滚的信仰哈哈，你说逗不逗？”

女生一听也来兴致了：“这么出名？”

那老同学做了一个鬼脸：“不过那九成女生倒也不是冲着乐队去的，而是那主吉他手，那小子是真受女生欢迎，大学期间起码换了七八个女朋友，都是隔壁师范学校或是艺校那帮盘亮条顺的美女，我记得是叫……贺天？”

莫关山好容易才放松开来的的眉头又紧紧皱起。

14.

贺天。

他仰头喝完了一整杯的啤酒，暗自想着。

——他和这个人绝对是孽缘。

15.

他们两个人勉强算得是认识，毕竟初中是一个学校的。

然而关系却不怎么样，或者说是相当的糟糕，已经到达相看两厌的地步。

毕竟贺天就是传说中别人家的孩子。

一身干净高档的衣服，看上去就知道出身不凡，他们初中那会儿，这个人出手就已经是几百的大钞，话不多，带着浓浓的神秘感，最是少女心动时候那种逆光之下温柔了岁月的男生。

这样的人他本来也不准备和他扯上什么关系，直到自己不小心在天台上看到他蹲在那儿吸烟。

16.

他当时脑抽，还打算拿着这烟去威胁他要点钱花花。

他至今都记得贺天抬眸看向他那轻蔑的一笑，而后对着他的肚子便是狠狠的一拳，直让他跪倒在地上半天没能爬起来，胃里甚至泛上来不少酸水，涌得喉咙发烫。

他将烟头踩灭，一脚踹上了他的背脊，在他的校服后头蹭了几下，俨然一副洁癖的模样。

莫关山承认自己就是欺软怕硬惯了，谁知道惹上这么一个祖宗。

从此他作威作福的初中生活彻底破裂——因为他被贺天给盯上了。

这人仿佛装了雷达一样，总是能在最不该出现的时候，突然出现在他的身边，不知道拿走他多少的零花，使唤过他多少遍。

他也不是没有反驳过，但他至今记得贺天的回答。

“抢你的钱感觉就是不一样。”

脸上的笑容是女生们喜爱的那种文质彬彬的模样，说出来的话却堪比禽兽。

自此他终于彻底知道了这个温柔了岁月的男生的本质，就是一头穷凶极恶的野狼。

17.

虽然他不承认，贺天却已然把他当成了是自己的小弟。

日常跑腿买零食，陪打游戏，抓到打架要被迫顶罪，雨天一个电话叫他来送伞，晚上睡不着还要打电话叫醒自己跟他聊天。

不过也不是全然没有好处的，至少在别人紧巴巴地过着日子的初中里，他手里的各种零食从来没有断过，于是各种在超市里没有见过的国外货让他当时差不多胖了一圈。

贺天总是忽而拎着一袋子的东西就给扔在了他怀里。

跟谁过不去都不能同吃得过不去。

贺天总是说家里多的，吃腻了，当他是垃圾处理厂罢了，然后就坐在他旁边看着他吃。

偶尔发表两句言论：“你也就这个时候安静一点。”

莫关山狠狠地咬了一口手里的泡芙，扭过头去不理他，反被他戳了一记嚼得圆鼓鼓的脸颊。

“吃得跟个仓鼠似的，真有那么好吃？”

莫关山白了他一眼：“你自己的东西，自己不知道？”

贺天看着他嚣张的表情微微一笑，忽然把脸凑近。

18.

然后，他的初吻就没了。

而罪魁祸首却舔着嘴唇道：“确实挺好吃的。”

19.

后来怎么样莫关山不记得了，大概是仓皇而逃了，但他还记得那个晚上自己辗转反侧了一晚，只想着自己第二天到底该怎么面对他。

自己打不过他，但是难道真的装作什么都不知道？

从来都没有这么纠结过的莫关山第二天起来就顶着两个黑眼圈上学去了。

20.

可是自己并没有见到他——贺天已经转校了。

如此的猝不及防，近乎于不告而别，莫关山松了一口气，却又暗自觉得可惜。

被养刁了口味的他，自此告别商店里的各种廉价零食。

21.

本来这一段记忆可能也就这么埋葬在记忆里，偶尔拿起来怀念了，可人总是不懂所谓孽缘，是绝不会让人好过的。

于是他竟然又在大学城碰到了贺天。

22.

自己考入的是一个二本的理工院校，隔壁就是贺天的大学。

他选择的是小语种专业，还是那一副目中无人的姿态，甚至让人觉得比当初还要狷狂。

本来两人也不会有什么交集，他在进了大学之后基本上就是属于一种混日子的状态，唯一干过比较有意义的事情就是加入了一个社团，和几个人组成了一个乐队。

因为入部那天是19号，乐队名就叫做了19天。

键盘手是见一，同时他也是部长，贝斯手是展正希，自己是鼓手，还有个小学弟会弹点吉他，索性找了一些单吉他能完成的曲子，偶尔参加参加晚会倒也不错。

23.

某一次的联谊晚会，大学城不少人都聚在了一块，包括比较远的一些体校、艺校的学生，他们这理工生哪里见过这么多漂亮女生？

为了能在这些女生面前耍耍威风，男生面前耍耍帅，他们准备了相当久的演出，下场的时候整个台下的人都在为之沸腾，便是莫关山自己也觉得这绝对是他们组合成立以来完成最棒的一次！

然而他们准备下台的时候，那个小学弟却是别别扭扭地红了脸，说他还有节目想看，不跟着一块去了。

莫关山气他叛变，却还是不甘心地留下来看到底是谁要抢他们的风头。

24.

灯光渐渐黯淡，只打下些许的光芒好似是深夜里透出的些许荧光。

一个人带着一把木吉他缓步走上来，身材高挑，一件浅纹衬衫和最简单的牛仔裤，那些许的微光在他的面庞上打出阴影，不减他的外貌，更是增添了几分神秘的气息。

一次划弦的试音过后就已经有零星的几个女生开始在下面尖叫。

“贺天！贺天！”

他听到了声音，微微一笑，那黑色的细长睫毛抖了抖便垂下遮住他的眸子，带出一个礼貌的微笑，把手指放到嘴前做了一个安静的动作，瞬间周围鸦雀无声。

有些人就是有着这样的魅力，叫人欲罢不能，情不自禁为之倾倒。

25.

几声划过，一段木吉他的SOLO瞬间又让台下的人疯狂起来。

他演奏的是Eagles非常出名的那一首Hotel California，那旋律从他的手下慢慢流动开来，方才还是热火朝天的世界，如今却好似真的随着他来到了那深夜的郊外，那灯光晃动的旅馆之中。

就算前奏很长，却也没有人打扰，他的技巧非常高超，手指不停在弦上按动，不时还会露出一个淡淡的微笑，然而那笑容之中却似乎带着些许的落寞。

莫关山的心微微一动，还来不及细想，他已经开始唱了起来。

“Then she lit up a candle，

And she showed me the way，

There were voices down the corridor……”

现在是他的时间，他便是整个舞台的主宰，他手上仿佛有着白色的蜡烛带着烛光一起微晃，晕开一片朦胧的鬼魅风光。

他的嗓音非常好听，是相当成熟的男人的声音，声线被他微微压低，不同于他平时温柔清亮的音色，此时显得格外的疲惫，却也格外的放松。

他就用这样简单的声线搅动着你内心的欲望，勾出那一份所有人都有的情感。

这本就是一首格外特别的歌曲，歌词近乎一种安静的疯狂，他的声音又为之附着了魔力，可以让你为之一起共鸣，情不自禁地想要跟随着他的指引共同跨入那个万丈深渊。

“We are all just prisoners here，

Of our own device。”

悦耳的吉他声配着他的嗓音几乎浑然天成的完美，被放大了的音乐一下下地敲着莫关山的心，他就站在那里目不转睛地看着台上的人。

有些人就是有这样的力量，叫人不能拒绝，情不自禁为之沉醉。

26.

听到最后，忽然发现他似乎稍稍改编了原曲，原本最后一句带着疯子一样的戏谑，此时在他的口中却被降调而显得无比温柔。

“You can check out any time you like，

But you can never leave。”

好似睡前道的那一声晚安，他配着后面那跳跃的音色反反复复地吟唱，却又不突兀，甘心成为吉他的配角。

“But you can never leave。”

唱到最后一句，他忽然一个抬头，目光直直地看向了自己。

莫关山心脏不由一跳，生出了一种对方似乎是唱给自己的错觉，但自己的视线移动离开的太快，想再看清楚的时候，灯光已经重新打开，他也已经站起身。

台下静默了几秒，忽然爆发了从未有过的欢呼和喝彩，无论男生还是女生都为之疯狂。

而他只是站在那里，仿佛欣赏着自己臣民归顺的姿态，之前一瞬间的落寞也立刻被那熟悉的倨傲给占据，一切仿佛真的只是一场幻觉。

27.

第二天他就在练习室的房间见到了他，此时也才知道他高中和见一是同学，两人的父母互相熟识，因而关系非常亲近。

他经常帮见一带饭或者是替他买最新出的各种CD，包括已经绝版了的黑胶带。

这样温柔的贺天是莫关山所不熟悉，甚至有种自己曾经的待遇被别人给抢走了的感觉，心里头难免有一些酸溜溜的味道。

28.

莫关山讨厌贺天，但是却义无反顾地爱着他的吉他还有他的音乐。

他喜欢这个人坐在椅子上轻轻拨弦的姿态，他甚至曾经真的傻愣愣地在练习室外头蹲了半个小时，只为了能听他练习的曲子。

其中他最喜爱的绝对是那首有名的Recuerdos de la Ahambra，贺天的轮指技巧可谓是出神入化，若不是自己拉不下脸来，实在是想求学。

当然，全世界也只有他知道贺天每天放学后弹的第一首曲子永远是Romance。

他也经常练习这个谱子，自持也非常熟练，但每次听到对方的演奏时却又总能明显感到两人的差距，其中的情感是自己不能体会的。

贺天仿佛就是知道什么时候该快，什么时候当慢下来，又不会间隔太长的时间叫人心痒难耐，总是在那一点心脏慢慢落下的时刻，拨开下一个音符。

29.

也许有些人就是上帝的宠儿，受到神的偏爱，有着超凡的才能。

30.

贺天偶尔也会弹一些他没听到过的曲子，那清和的旋律反反复复，叫人每个毛孔都轻松的要舒开去，于是觉得无趣的他便总是会听到睡着，偶尔睁眼便看见对方手上拿着外套，无奈地看着他。

“红毛你要是困就不能回寝室去么？”

莫关山脸一红，他这个外号只有初中的几个铁哥们儿知道，如今被他这么一叫便不由得想起一些不堪回首的过往来，可从来知道对方武力值四个加，自己又不可能真吼他，不然说不定就要落得初中的下场。

记打不记吃这一点也算是莫关山的一大性子了。

于是他清了清嗓，随便扯了一句：“那、那什么，你刚才弹得是什么曲子？我没听过。”

“我自己写的。”贺天笑了笑：“觉得怎么样？”

莫关山皱着眉想了想：“不带劲，当睡眠曲不错。”

贺天不由哑然失笑，只能无奈回答：“是一首……算了，跟你解释不通，以后有机会唱给你听吧。”

31.

然而后来因为是否要签约的问题几个人闹了些矛盾，后头大三大四要忙着写论文，实习之类的，也没时间再摆弄音乐。

当年贺天未完成的那首歌也再也没能听到了。

32.

一直折腾到很晚，那两个喝得醉醺醺的老同学才放过他，打了的各自回了家。

莫关山开始整理桌碗，几个剩下来的人也赶紧忙碌起来。

正拖着地的莫关山忽然听到一阵悦耳的铃声，是一阵木吉他的音乐，那前奏音乐跳跃活泼，到了副歌的部分却又变得缓和起来。

许是刚才听人叙了几个小时的旧也难免怀念过去，电话响过第二遍被接起的那一刻，莫关山还是有些恍惚的感觉。

是小姑娘男朋友打来的电话，似乎要来接她，那个女生抹着桌子撒着娇，嘴上说着白痴笨蛋，这么晚来干什么，一边却是笑得无比灿烂，没两句就催着男朋友赶紧过来。

而那男生也还真挺效率，没半个小时人就到了门口，莫关山也没好意思拦着人两个小情侣恩爱，索性也赶紧放行，只是最后不由叫住人问了一句。

——“你的铃声是什么歌？”

33.

不听流行音乐好多年，莫关山总是嫌弃现在的音乐质量太差，偶尔有几首觉得不错的还被扒出来说是抄袭，要么就是翻唱，搅得他兴致全无。

听那小姑娘说，她是冲着那个作曲家下的铃声，那个人最近因为一个歌手的主打曲，也跟着一起火了，且不说作曲编曲非常出色，各种乐器也是极为拿手。

莫关山稍稍查了一查他的名字，似乎是叫天山。

果然蹦出了一大堆他的专辑，甚至还有他的粉丝特意收集了他曾经做过曲的全部歌曲，并成专辑有个五六碟。

点开了随意播放，莫关山便开始给自己做起了夜宵，倒也不是什么大菜，不过是碗鸡蛋面。

这个人的曲风相当多变，上一首还是爵士，下一首就转成了蓝调，中间还夹隔了几首民谣摇滚，然而他最爱的似乎还是乡村音乐，相当一部分的曲子都是这种曲风。

曲调简单，节奏也很平稳，那旋律轻快明亮，就像是麦穗尖上跳跃着的阳光，又有着大河静静流淌的惆怅。

各种各样男男女女的声音从曲调中经过，唯一不变的只有那个旋律和风格。

34.

莫关山平生第一次开始追星。

准确来说倒也不是追星，毕竟对方不是抛头露面的角色，莫关山不由开始偷偷收集这个天山以前的一系列作品。

自此这家小餐厅的背景音乐也被各种乡村音乐给代替，那悠闲和缓的音乐倒和这家小店算得是相得益彰，便是厨房里再热，听到音乐的那一刻，便感觉好似是迎面而来的一阵凉风。

35.

第十三个周末。

三十七号桌的位置上已经放着了一碗热气腾腾的红枣莲子粥。

那位固定的先生将调羹从粥面上缓缓擦过，于是更多的浓雾便好似花朵绽放一样汹涌而出。

莲子的清香混杂着红枣特有的甜糯，在舌尖化开一片甘甜，回味还带着淡淡山楂的酸香，于是每一个味蕾都为之温柔战栗。

粥有着最温暖的品行，最贴心的温度，感情让它更加粘稠，份外美好。

只需要一口，那恰当好处的温度便可以从喉口一直回味到心脏，仿佛能把所有的热量保存在那小小的一勺里，然后整个扑进心底去。

红枣的枣核甚至都已经被贴心地剥去，绵软的枣肉便滚在白皙的粥面里，纤维膨胀开来，静静等着谁人的采撷。

他看了一眼旁边蹭头蹭脑想过来看的莫关山，不由失笑，将最后一口吞下之后，擦拭完嘴唇便重新戴上口罩，将便利贴贴在了对方的背上。

“下周开始我可能过不来了。”

莫关山本来还想生气，被这么一句话却给怔住了，这就好似一位相处很久的老朋友忽然的离开，叫人总有些留恋不已。

“出什么事了么？”

对方没有回答，却忽道：“刚才那首背景音乐是Longer？算是以前的国内翻唱了。”

莫关山得意洋洋地笑开去：“同道中人啊！真识货！”

这是天山差不多刚出道时候参与的一首改编曲，这张专辑国内甚至没有发行过，只有台版才有。

三十七号桌先生的眼神忽而有些怀念，含含糊糊地跟着唱了几句，不同于原曲那深情的味道，他唱出来的音色格外的特别，让人过耳难忘。

36.

直到店打烊了的那一刻，莫关山摸出手机又放出了这首歌，依稀间对方的声音和原唱便混杂在了一起，好似月光之下盛开的蔷薇，有着童话中的迷幻感。

“I’ve been in love with you。”

莫关山回头望了一眼那空晃晃的三十七号桌，心里忽然有些空荡荡的。

36.

三十七号桌已经很久没有人来了，厨房里的砂锅每日里却都被洗的很干净。

莫关山忽然觉得有些可惜起来，大概自己已经过了当年年少轻狂的年纪了么？总是一不小心想起很多以前的事情起来。

37.

他忽然想起，当初大学五个人关系还没那么僵的时候，他们偶尔凑在一个人的寝室里一起涮火锅吃，有时候会为了一些类似于放不放辣，放不放香菜的问题而争吵不休。

但三杯两盏之后，几个人又突然和解了，开始讨论起下一次的曲目。

那个贺天总是不怎么说话，只听着几个人聊天，疯狂地把羊肉拉到自己碗里，于是又引发一场大战，可自己总能从对方那里划拉去大半分的肉。

38.

莫关山在自己喜欢的女生被贺天第十五次抢走之后，终于忍不住找他摊牌。

他不擅长理论这种事情，讲到后头就变成嫌弃对方总是太文艺，每日里装忧郁少年，简称装逼，俨然忘记自己本来是想清理头上的绿草的事了。

贺天没那个耐心听他讲完，只一脚踹开了他的凳子，于是自己就连人带椅子地整个都倒在了地上。

他便一脸嘲笑的表情道：“看来是我太久没收拾你了，最近皮痒是么？”

贺天慢慢靠近，莫关山立刻就怂了，连滚带爬地正要道歉，却发现对方并没有揍下来，反而拿起了一边的吉他。

几下拨弦之后，他的动作忽而变得急切而迅速，于是吉他便发出了活泼跳跃的声音，不时那手指在琴板上一扣打出节奏。

“There's a reason for the sunshine sky，

There's a reason why I'm feelin' so high……”

是一首热情洋溢的歌曲，贺天瞅着对方不由挑了挑眉——不是看不惯我文艺么？

琴弦滑动的声音带着稍许的金属感，这样的吉他就好似美国西部热情的牛仔，有着浓重的痞气却也还是一贯的自由不羁，仿佛随时都能够飞翔起来。

“……And let your love bind you，

to all living things……”

这首歌后头便是整段副歌的重复，那歌词热情火辣，听得人不由为之燃烧。

贺天唱歌的时候总是格外的认真，没有些许的懈怠，因而此时便是莫关山也不得不承认，对方受女生欢迎不是没有理由的。

低吟浅唱的时候，他显得阴郁而神秘，唱这种欢快甜蜜的歌曲的时候，他整个人便好似洋溢着幸福的光芒，那眼神认真，每个与之对视的人决不能抵抗，便只能任由他的眼波敲开心门，任由他的旋律冲进心底，于是便控制不住心动。

莫关山听得整个人有些坐立不安，对方没有动作，却已经让他窘迫不已，他甚至不由得回想起当初自己和他那个莫名其妙的初吻。

便是到了歌曲结束的时候他也还是傻愣着的，双颊通红，心鼓如雷。

39.

然后他第十六个有好感的女生又对着贺天告白了，不过这次他没再去找对方。

因为他发现自己也已经完蛋了。

40.

这个秘密他从来没有讲出来过，也决定当成一辈子的秘密，永远不会说出来。

只是偶尔会想当时他唱那句“And you'll know what I mean”

便显得两个人像是一个笑话。

41.

第二十五个周末，三十七号桌先生还是没有来。

莫关山一天都没什么精神，索性提前下班回到家里休息去了。

刷了一会儿微博，却看见自己加了特别关注的那个天山的工作室官方账号出了新的消息。

One day工作室：应广大粉丝老爷们的要求，你们亲爱的天山男神终于准备要出自己的单曲啦~现场录音棚带来的一小段演奏，男神亲自作曲，亲自献唱，还不来赶紧听一听？网页链接。[害羞][害羞][害羞]

莫关山浑身精神一振，赶紧点开链接，迫不及待地开始听起来。

“无意间错过太多时间，不料还有机会再次相见，若抓紧时间把我的心坦白而言，能否弥补过往没能讲出的誓言……”

歌曲的时间并不长，但那小夜曲一般流淌着的音乐只一入耳就知道是对方一贯的风格。

歌词看上去有些苦情，但是陪着那叮咚玲珑的音乐，和不时间或着的一些吉他颤音反而显得更像是委屈讨好的味道，全曲也就更像是恋人再见后努力压制着急切，又有些小心翼翼的告白。

不是忧伤，反而带着欣喜和快乐，甚至还有一些……可爱的味道在。

只是曲子的旋律似乎有点耳熟，也不知道是在哪里听到过。

莫关山啪啪啪地给留了评论和转发，提前去了某宝预定了对方的专辑，开始期待光盘到的那一天。

42.

第二十七个周末，三十七号桌先生依旧没有来。

莫关山无所事事了一天，刷着微博看着那十一月专辑才能发售的消息，不由又开始觉得无聊。

数着时间，看着已经空空荡荡的餐厅，便准备开始关门。

43.

叮咚——

门口的铃声又叮叮当当地响了起来。

44.

谁？

“不好意思，我们店已经……”

莫关山正从厨房间探出头来，却楞在了当场。

——是三十七号桌先生。

45.

对方这次却是解下了口罩，摘下了眼镜，内里一件纯白的T恤，外面是一件黑色的衬衫。

挺鼻薄唇，眉目间透着气宇轩昂，一笑便是清新俊逸的模样。

莫关山许久才找回自己的声音。

“贺、贺天？！”

这个人忽然出现就好像当初忽然的消失一样突然。

.

故人相见，却是不知道如何叙旧才好，而且这个人还是当年自己大学时候恋爱无疾而终的对象，莫关山准备打烊的话也无法说出口。

“你、你怎么在这里？”

“你是三十七号那、那个？！那你一直在我店里是要干什么！”

一大堆的问题劈头盖脸而来。

46.

贺天笑了笑，并没有回答，却是说了一句。

“吃过晚饭了么？”

莫关山也没想到，两人见面对方说的第一句话却是这个，只反射性地摇了摇头。

对方笑道：“果然是这样。”

47.

莫关山站在厨房里忽然有些不知所措——他从来没见过贺天做饭的模样，他甚至不知道对方是来干什么的！

外面的衬衫被脱下，他煮了一锅热水，又缓缓往里面注入了些许了冷水，手笼在上头大致感觉了一下温度，几次之后似乎已经满意，便将水倒在随身带来的一个保温瓶里，取出两颗鸡蛋轻轻地扔到了里头，瓶子密封。

他看了一眼一旁洗的干干净净的砂锅，不由笑了一笑，便又取米倒入砂锅之中，将清水没过一指的高度，点大火迅速烧开，再转成小火继续慢慢煮。

这又需要二十多分钟。

等打开砂锅盖子的那一刻，米饭的清香便随着热量扑面而来。

取出器皿，小心地将饭盛到里头备用。

加油热锅，切好洋葱头，倒入味醂和米酒，再放入白糖酱油来上色，等颜色鲜亮便再倒入些许清水，洒入姜片和蒜瓣，小火两分钟，等水慢慢烧干。

此时便好放进肉片了。

之前贺天从冰箱里找出那一堆的火锅料理时，四叠的羊肉片无比醒目，他不由了然地笑了笑，顺手便取了一盒出来，现在也差不多解冻，鲜嫩的肉夹杂着白色的脂肪，肥瘦相间，光是看着就已经让人食指大动，此时倒入锅中和之前的酱料一起混合翻炒，让彼此的味道相互融合，也好去除些许羊肉的膻味。

羊肉特有的香味叫莫关山有些难耐，等出锅的时候，贺天看了一眼那个拿着筷子一脸焦急的莫关山，不由笑得更加灿烂。

晶莹剔透的米饭一颗颗饱满分明，带着酱汁焦黄的肉片散发着鲜香，酱汁也一滴不落地全部滚进了器皿里头，刚出锅的羊肉上头还有滋滋发烫的热油，被那米饭充分吸收，一颗颗涨得明黄上面透着油光，混杂着米饭本来就有的热量，那酱料便更添糯香。

此时可以拿出之前的鸡蛋了，在清水中稍稍冷却一会儿，等不烫手就可以敲开。

被水温熟的温泉蛋不比煎出来的鸡蛋，半生不熟的模样在打在上头的一瞬间就好似奶油般溢了开去，白色的蛋白慢慢因重量而混杂进米饭和肉片之中，于是显露出里头一整颗黄嫩的蛋黄。

48.

“给我做了这么久的粥，今天也给你做一次。”

贺天将碗放在了莫关山的面前，坐在了他的对面，将手中的筷子放在了一边。

那扑鼻的肉香和鸡蛋特有的鲜香让人口齿生津，莫关山看着那在灯光下米饭跳跃闪动着的油亮，不由咽了一口口水。

正要动筷，却被贺天给拦了住。

49.

贺天取了一根小小的牙签，从蛋黄上头慢慢磨蹭而过，于是蛋黄瞬间流动开来，就像是金黄色的阳光慢慢流入米饭的每一个空隙和角落，残余的蛋液也让羊肉多了几分格外的鲜亮色泽。

“现在，我的心全部摊给你看。”

50.

天山新曲发布，免费下载，主打曲《三十七号先生》在街头巷尾就此传唱而开。

“无意间错过太多时间，不料还有机会再次相见，若抓紧时间把我的心坦白而言，能否弥补过往没能讲出的誓言……”

“夕阳下吉他预告匆匆而别，清晨星稀却是已经急切，忙忙碌碌又回到终点，若把我的心全部摊给你看，是否能够再次靠近一点？”

出色的编曲和迷人的嗓音叫天山就此一炮而红，各种邀约疯狂而至，然而对方却并没有就此出道，反而继续做着他的幕后工作。

51.

这家中餐厅的三十七号桌在周末再也无人占座。

莫关山将手头最后一口盖浇饭吃进了嘴里，听着新歌忽道。

“喂，你为什么不继续唱下去？”

贺天将身上的围裙解下，拿了纸巾从对方油光发亮的嘴唇上抹过。

“因为我以后只唱给你听。”

·END·

——————————————————

听说，吃饭的时候配着音乐更香哦~一个莫名其妙的脑洞发展开来的故事。

所有出现过的BGM一览：

Eagles—Hotel California

Francisco Tarrega-Eixea—Recuerdos de la Ahambra

Narciso Yepes—Romance

Dan Fogelberg—Longer

The Bellamy Brothers—Let your love flow


End file.
